User blog:SPARTAN 119/Kyouko Sakura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) vs The Witch King of Angmar (Lord of the Rings)
Sakura Kyouko, the dark deconstruction of the cliche anime "magical girl", whose main adversaries are monsters are known as "witches" VS The Witch King of Angmar (see what I did there?), the leader of the nine Nazgul who serve the dark lord Sauron WHO IS DEADLIEST!? =Combatants= Kyouko Sakura Kyouko is a major character in the anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica, a dark deconstruction of the "magical girl" genre (Akemi Homura appears in the same series). Kyouko was the daughter of a priest of an unspecified Christian denomination living in the town of Mitakigahara, Japan, who (unsurprisingly considering his location) had few followers and was not making enough money (from tithe or donations or however priests make living). At this point, Kyouko made a contract with a mysterious cat-like creature known as Kyubey, granting Kyouko's wish to give her father more followers, in exchange for the Kyouko becoming a magical girl... but there was a catch... in order to survive, a magical girl must fight monsters called witches and cleanse her "soul gem" (its exactly what it sounds like) using the remains of the witch. After the initial increase in followers, however, Kyouko's father's discovered Kyouko made a contract to make people believe him, and disowned her. Eventually, Kyouko's father was driven to insanity and murdered all of his family except for Kyouko herself, who escaped. Kyouko's father than committed suicide, leaving Kyouko living on the streets, periodically fighting witches and stealing food to survive. At this point, she meets Madoka Kamame, Akemi Homura, and the other characters of the series. Kyouko has since become very cold, agressive, and cynical, caring little for the emotions or even the lives of others, though she eventually becomes close friends (and possibly more) with fellow magical girl Sayaka Miki. Kyouko's weapon is a spear, which she is extremely skilled at wielding, easily blocking attacks and making powerful thrusting and slashing attacks. The spear can also split apart into a chain-whip. Witch King of Angmar The Witch-King of Angmar was once a great king of men but fell under the influence of Sauron's rings of powers, he and 8 other kings became Nazgul he being the most powerful. He battled against the Dunedain and destroyed there kingdoms in Eriador the continued to the shire with his Nazgul brethren to take back the one ring. Once he found the ring bearer he stabbed him with a Morgul blade but was driven off by Aragorn. Later in the War of the Ring he returned and led the siege on Gondor and slew the king of Rohan, Theoden. Though powerful, he grew arrogant when he was told that by the hand of no living man would he die, but it was not by the hand of man he fell but by the hand of a woman the king's niece Eowyn. =Weapons= Edged Weapons Modular Spear (Kyouko) Kyouko's spear is extendable ranging from about six to twelve feet long, with a large, triangular point that can be used for both thrusting and slashing attacks and a blunt weight on the other end of the spear. Kyouko's spear is pictured in her main image Nazgul Sword and Morgul Blade (Witch King) The primary weapon of the Witch King of Angmar is a longsword about three to four feet in length. The Witch King is able to use his magic to set fire to the blade, increasing the damage caused on impact. In addition to the sword, he also has a cursed dagger called the Morgul Blade, which will slowly kill anyone who is pierced by it. 119's Edge Kyouko's Modular Spear for its greater length Flails Chain Whip Spear (Kyouko) The handle of Kyouko's spear is capable of being broken down into multiple pieces connected and being swung around like a whip, giving it a range of perhaps up to twenty feet. Flail (Witch King) The Witch King uses a large flail with a weight that appears to be larger than a human head. In spite of its massive size, he has no difficulty using the weapon. 119's Edge The Witch King's Flail for its greater weight, more than making up for its shorter range. Long Range Attacks Giant Spear Summon (Kyouko) Kyouko is capable of summoning giant spears at least 30 feet tall and six feet wide out of the ground at will. These attacks would obviously cause devastating damage, however summoning them takes a large toll on Kyouko's magic power Black Breath (Witch King) The Black Breath is a dark aura that surrounds the Witch King, causing psychological effects, stunning, and in large enough doses, death. 119's Edge Kyouko's Giant Spears for their greater lethality. =X-Factors= Quantifiable Non-Quantifiable *Unlike my previous matches involving Kyouko and Akemi Homura, Kyouko's powers will NOT be "nerfed". A Puella Magi such as Kyouko will only die if her "soul gem" worn around her neck is destroyed, or, at least for the purposes of this match, suffers extreme bodily damage such as decapitation, total vaporization. The Morgul Blade's curse will slowly kill her. Kyouko, however does have a weakness- using too much magic, i.e. extending and retracting her spear, summoning giant spears, will prove fatal as (spoilers in black, highlight to reveal) If a Puella Magi uses to much magic without "cleansing her soul gem using a "grief seed", the remains of a "witch", she will herself turn into a "witch". See the Akemi Homura article for more details on Puella Magi. *The Witch King of Angmar can only be finished off by an attack to the face. He also believes himself to be invincible, being told he would die by the hands of no man... Of course, he is dealing with no man here... *The arrogance X-Factor might have negative or positive results- they will fight harder if they believe they cannot lose, but may also make a fatal mistake. =Battle= Kyouko Sakura walked through a desolated wasteland, wondering where she was. Suddenly, she heard the sound of some massive creature flying through the he air. Kyouko turned to see a dragon-like creature flying above her, a man in black armor on its back. "That looked a lot like those things from the Lord of the Rings movie", Kyouko thought The Witch King of Angmar turned his Fell Beast towards the red-clad figure that walked through the wasteland of Mordor, the fell beast's jaw's wide open. Kyouko saw the Fell Beast fly at her, and transformed her spear into a chain whip and swung it through the air, saying "Ha, Bring it on!", as she did. The chain caught the Fell Beast around the neck and pulled it to the ground. Kyouko transformed her weapon back into a spear and thrust it into the head of the Fell Beast, killing it. Furiously, the Witch King of Angmar got up and neared Kyouko. Kyouko felt a slight uneasiness in her chest and throat and a chill throughout her body, the effect of the Black Breath. The Witch King swung his flail at the girl who had killed his mount. Kyouko dodged the attack. The Witch King made another downward strike, which Kyouko dodged again. Kyouko extended her spear to its maximum length, only for the Witch King to swing his flail, catching it around the spear. Kyouko drew back, pulling away the flail. Furious, the Witch King drew his sword with one hand, setting it on fire with his magic powers, before drawing the Morgul Dagger with the other hand. Kyouko rolled out of the way of the flaming sword, but was struck in the side by the Morgul blade. Kyouko felt an excruciating pain in her side as the Witch King walked up to her, sword in hand. "You won't beat me that easily!", Kyouko yelled defiantly. Suddenly, three giant spears, about 30 feet tall and six feet wide erupted out of the ground, the head of the middle one slicing off the Witch King's head, killing him instantly. Kyouko turned away as the giant spears disappeared, the pain in her side getting more intense. Kyouko fell to her knees as the pain from the cursed wound of the Morgul blade got more intense. Kyouko fell face down on the floor and said, "Sayaka... I'll be... coming home... soon", were the last words Kyouko said before she joined her fallen friend, Sayaka, in death. DRAW Expert Opinion Experts were divided on whether Kyouko's superior agility, or the Witch King's superior experience and deadly Morgul Blade would win the battle, resulting in a tie. Category:Blog posts